Quests/12
|-25661 |The Tradition |None |-25530 |Sojourn's End |Level 10, Light path |-25531 |Light Reborn |Level 10, Light path |-25532 |Rehabilitation |Level 10, Light path |-25533 |The Guardian Returns |Level 10, Light path |-25534 |Centuries Lost |Level 10, Light path |-25535 |Magic Library |Level 10, Light path |-25536 |Student of the Really Old |Level 10, Light path |-25537 |Emblem of Light |Level 10, Light path |-25538 |Cleaned Out |Level 10, Light path |-25560 |Containing Darkness |Level 10, Dark path |-25561 |The Power Is Yours |Level 10, Dark path |-25562 |Fostering the Dark |Level 10, Dark path |-25563 |Lost Time |Level 10, Dark path |-25564 |Research Tactics |Level 10, Dark path |-25565 |Dissatisfied Customer |Level 10, Dark path |-25566 |Terror of the Library |Level 10, Dark path |-25567 |Killing Time |Level 10, Dark path |-25539 |Aurora's Legacy |Level 15, Light path |-25540 |Inside the Scroll |Level 15, Light path |-25541 |Lolo's Sap |Level 15, Light path |-25542 |The Return of the Librarian |Level 15, Light path |-25543 |Grendel's Prescription |Level 15, Light path |-25568 |Moth-Eaten Scroll |Level 15, Dark path |-25569 |Dark Rage |Level 15, Dark path |-25570 |Fighting for Control |Level 15, Dark path |-25571 |Grendel the Head Librarian |Level 15, Dark path |-25572 |Grendel's Deal |Level 15, Dark path |-25679 |Concerned Townspeople |Level 18, Light path |-25544 |The Lone Girl |Level 18, Light path |-25545 |Garden of Vengeance |Level 18, Light path |-25546 |Experimental Failure |Level 18, Light path |-25573 |Fair Trade |Level 18, Dark path |-25574 |Cold Menace |Level 18, Dark path |-25575 |Surgical Strike |Level 18, Dark path |-25548 |The Second Scroll |Level 22, Light path |-25549 |The Path to Harmony |Level 22, Light path |-25550 |The Four Paradoxes |Level 22, Light path |-25577 |Answers |Level 22, Dark path |-25578 |The Sanctum of Harmony |Level 22, Dark path |-25579 |Solving Riddles |Level 22, Dark path |-25551 |Giants of the Cold Flame |Level 23, Light path |-25552 |Hot Chilly Giants |Level 23, Light path |-25553 |Destructive Creation |Level 23, Light path |-25554 |One Who Sees Darkness |Level 23, Light path |-25580 |Giants of the Cold Flame |Level 23, Dark path |-25581 |Hot Chilly Giants |Level 23, Dark path |-25582 |Destructive Creation |Level 23, Dark path |-25583 |One Who Sees Darkness |Level 23, Dark path |-25555 |The Ceremony |Level 28, Light path |-25556 |Aurora's Gate |Level 28, Light path |-25584 |Secret Ritual |Level 28, Dark path |-25585 |Harmony |Level 28, Dark path |-25557 |Unexpected Reunion |Level 29, Light path |-25558 |Against the Darkness |Level 29, Light path |-25586 |Light Versus Dark |Level 29, Dark path |-25587 |The Binds That Hold |Level 29, Dark path |-25510 |[[/The Middle Road|'Advancement' The Middle Road]] |Level 30 |-25500 |[[/Eclipse and Sunfire|'Required' Eclipse and Sunfire]] |Level 30 |-25503 |Pressure Void Appreciation |Level 30 |-25588 |Seeking Serenity |Level 30 |-32157 |[Dungeon) Ellinel Fairy Academy|[Theme Dungeon Ellinel Fairy Academy]] |Level 30 |-25589 |Finding the First Augury |Level 30 |-25591 |The First Augury |Level 30 |-25592 |Finding the Second Augury |Level 37 |-25593 |The Second Augury |Level 37 |-25594 |Finding the Third Augury |Level 42 |-25595 |Kerning City's Informant |Level 42 |-25596 |The King of Thieves |Level 42 |-25597 |The Third Augury |Level 42 |-25605 |Finding the Fourth Augury |Level 50 |-25608 |The Fourth Augury |Level 50 |-25609 |Finding the Final Augury |Level 56 |-25610 |Family Heirloom |Level 56 |-25614 |Augury Heirloom |Level 56 |-25615 |The Final Augury |Level 56 |-25511 |[[/The Power of Crystals|'Advancement' The Power of Crystals]] |Level 60 |-25501 |[[/New Balance|'Required' New Balance]] |Level 60 |-25504 |Spectral Light Spectacular |Level 60 |-25675 |Luminous's Token of Heroism |Level 60 |-25677 |Silver Heroes Emblem |Level 60 |-25616 |Reaching Equilibrium |Level 60 |-25617 |Unexpected Encounter |Level 60 |-25618 |Reunited |Level 60 |-25619 |Looming Threat |Level 60 |-25620 |Protect the Girl |Level 60 |-25621 |Sentrobo |Level 60 |-25622 |Fancy Toys |Level 60 |-25623 |Stealing Power |Level 60 |-25624 |Heart of the Machine |Level 60 |-25625 |Sentrobo Lives! |Level 60 |-25626 |What You Don't Know |Level 63 |-25627 |You Scratch My Back... |Level 63 |-25628 |The First Trade |Level 63 |-25629 |The Second Trade |Level 63 |-25630 |The Third Trade |Level 63 |-25631 |Trade Complete |Level 63 |-25632 |Still Not Enough |Level 66 |-25633 |Light Barrier |Level 66 |-25634 |The Sleeping Temple |Level 66 |-25637 |Little Crystal Factories |Level 66 |-25638 |Pieced Together |Level 66 |-25639 |The Legendary Crystal |Level 66 |-25640 |Crystal Construction |Level 66 |-25641 |Crafting the Barrier Stone |Level 66 |-25642 |An Unexpected Decision |Level 66 |-25643 |Safe and Secure |Level 66 |-25646 |Joining the Fight |Level 74 |-25515 |Airborne Invitation |Level 75 |-25647 |The Ellin Forest Incident |Level 95 |-25648 |Unwavering Darkness |Level 95 |-25649 |Guwaru's Mark |Level 95 |-25650 |Guwaru from Beyond |Level 95 |-25651 |A Piece of Past |Level 95 |-25512 |[[/Epiphany|'Advancement' Epiphany]] |Level 100 |-25676 |Luminous's Token for an Epic Hero. |Level 100 |-25678 |Gold Heroes Emblem |Level 100 |-25653 |Commander Von Leon |Level 110 |-25654 |The Greatest Loss |Level 110 |-25655 |Grand Crystal |Level 115 |-25656 |Beyond the Seas of Time |Level 115 |-25657 |Wheel of Destiny |Level 115 |-25658 |Consolation |Level 115 |-25659 |Disaster |Level 130 |-25660 |Dark Destiny |Level 130 |-25516 |Lania's Distress |Level 200 |} Category:Quests